minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandstone
Sandstone and Red Sandstone are naturally occuring blocks found in deserts and beaches. Obtaining Any type of sandstone can be mined with any pickaxe. Regular sandstone generates a few meters below natural Sand deposits, protecting the sand from falling into natural caves and ravines. Red Sandstone will not generate beneath red sand, as orange Terracotta does this instead. Generated Structures will also comprise normal sandstone if generated in a desert. Desert Wells will comprise of normal sandstone; Villages in the desert will comprise of cut, smooth, and normal sandstone; and Desert Temples will comprise of normal, cut, and chiseled sandstone. Warm Underwater Ruins will contain sandstone and its variants. All of these structures will also contain some sandstone slabs and stairs. No naturally generated structures are made of red sandstone. Both regular and red sandstone can be crafted using four Sand or Red Sand in the 2×2 crafting area. Cut Sandstone of both variants can be crafted as well using 4 Sandstone of either variant. Chiseled Sandstone can be crafted using sandstone slabs of either variant. Both smooth sandstone variants can be smelted into their respective sand variants. Wandering Traders sell four red sandstone for one emerald. Notes * Regular sandstone has more cracks in it than red sandstone, but this has nothing to do with the damage required for it to take before breaking. Usage Unlike sand, sandstone is unaffected by gravity and will not fall if placed without a supporting block underneath it. Slabs, Stairs, and Walls can be crafted using either regular or red sandstone and some of its variants. Using a Stonecutter, sandstone can be turned into 2 sandstone slabs, sandstone stairs, sandstone walls, cut sandstone, cut sandstone slabs, chiseled sandstone; cut sandstone can be turned into 2 cut sandstone slabs; smooth sandstone can be turned into 2 smooth sandstone slabs or smooth sandstone stairs. The same procedures and results apply for red sandstone and its variants. Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-4= |box1-5= |product2 = x6 |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} x 4 |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-4= |box1-5= |product2= |box2-5= |box2-8= }} History Java Edition Sandstone was first introduced in Beta 1.2. Two textures were added in release 1.2.1 in the terrain.png file and were not used for a few versions. Desert temples were added in release 1.3.1, and use all three variants of sandstone. Sandstone stairs were also added in this release. Red sandstone was added in release 1.8. Bedrock Edition Regular Sandstone was available since the Pocket Edition pre-release, and in 0.6.0 chiseled and smooth sandstone was added, and could be crafted in the stonecutter. In 0.14.0, red sandstone was added. Legacy Console Edition Sandstone was available since the Xbox 360 TU1, Xbox One CU1, and PlayStation 3 v1.0, and Wii U Patch 1 updates. Red Sandstone and its variants were added in the Xbox 360 TU31, Xbox One CU19, PlayStation 3 v1.22, and Wii U Patch 3 updates. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 2.48.11 pm.png Category:Blocks Category:Opaque Blocks Category:Natural Blocks Category:Crafting Category:Stone